


You want to read about Charlie domming Vaggie? Here you go.

by JaxMan



Series: Tales from my Pastebin [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Tales from my Pastebin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Fear and arousal are almost the same thing, if you think about it.

Both just happen, whether you want them or not. Both are tough to ignore.

...And both were on Vaggie's mind whenever her girlfriend went demon-mode.

She wasn't sure which instinct to follow as Charlie's fanged visage grinned at her. As those clawed fingers gripped her shoulders and blood-red eyes stared into her soul. Holy fuck, was it terrifying.

And holy hell, was it erotic.

...

"Vag-gie...?"

It was just too fun, toying with the little moth. The way her hair stood on end, how her eye went wide. Charlie could get used to this.

"H-hi, Charlie..." That shaky little smile was just too precious.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The little gray demon only shivered. Fear? Anticipation? It didn't matter.

The way she spoke sent shivers down Vaggie's spine. Those maniacal eyes, those teeth exposed in what could pass as a smile or a snarl. Already, her back was against the wall. Why did she have to tease Charlie like that? She had thought it would be fun. It was so cute, the way her girlfriend blushed when Vaggie's bra 'accidentally' slipped, or when her hand just happened to brush the princess's thigh. But why did she have to push it? Why had she been making eyes at the cheery demoness since they woke up together? 

Why did she find this so... hot?

As Charlie wrapped her arms around the demoness, that frightened little face staring back at her, she almost felt guilty. She didn't *mean* to scare Vaggie. She was just... Excited. And horny as fuck.

"Bed. Now."

Did that sound too demanding? She made her best 'I'm not going to hurt you' face, and added:

"...Please?"

The moth demon just about melted in her hands.

This would be fun.

...

Ohhh, fuck. The balance had just tipped from 'pure, pants-wetting terror' to 'pure, panty-soaking lust.' Charlie must have seen it on her face, because they were in the bedroom not even a minute later. Their clothing had been long discarded by the time the horned demoness pushed her onto the bed. There was a joke about horns, and being horny, but she was too frightened to think of it. Or to think at all, for that matter.

"Oh Vaggie...? That sing-song voice mixed too well with the subtle demonic growl.

"Yeah, babe?" She barely managed not to stutter.

"You're too tense. Just..."

A clawed hand stroked her thigh.

"...Relax..."

A pair of lips brushed against her belly.

"...Let me do all the work."

The horned beauty spread her thighs like butter as she went to work. Vaggie had been eaten out before, but never how Charlie did it. And never like this.

...

Poor little Vaggie, laying there all afraid. So small. So innocent.

It drove Charlie fucking wild.

Her little squeaks of pleasure just made it better. Charlie loved the little moth's twitches and moans, whether they were of lust or fear. Especially when they were both at once.

A soft pair of hands stroked her hair, then her horns, then the sides of her head. Time for a change.

...

The fear had worn off, replaced by more sexual energy. Holy fuck, this was everything she'd wanted. Sure, Charlie was a bit more... toothy than normal, but she was still the same person Vaggie had fallen in love with!

She was almost getting comfortable, until a grinning demoness raised her head, predatory lust in her eyes. Until her wrists were pinned to the bed with overwhelming strength. Until an unnaturally long tongue found its way down her throat.

Who the fuck needed comfort, anyway?

...

Charlie loved her girlfriend so, so much. The way she twisted, writhed, contorted in pleasure as they rubbed together was adorable. She wished it could last forever, but she was getting close...

As their clits encircled one another, as Vaggie's head lolled on the pillows, eyes shut and brow sweating, Charlie felt it. She dug her claws into the mattress as the orgasm overtook her. Her muscles tensed as she let out a quiet, demonic hiss.

And then it was over.

Aftershocks of pleasure wracked her body as her horns shrunk down into her scalp and her manic grin faded. By the time it had passed, she was back to normal.

Normal, innocent Charlie Magne, who just wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend.

Who took Vaggie's panting, stunned silence as a sign of a job well done.

Who hoped her partner would tease her again sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't supposed to last so long, was it?

Normally, Charlie would stay like this until her next orgasm. Normally, she'd try to bed Vaggie as soon as she went all... demonic. Normally, it wouldn't last all day.

This must not have been a normal occasion.

Vaggie entered their bedroom, and was greeted by a sultry voice.

"Hey, babe~"

She shivered at that sweet, sinister smile. Act casual? Act casual.

"Hey, uh, what's up, Charlie?"

The princess of Hell lay on their bed, clothes cast carelessly aside. A pair of crimson horns rose from her forehead, her red eyes narrowed with predatory lust, and her lips parted to reveal her pearl-white fangs. Nope, too late for casual. 

Charlie had seemed... restrained, that day, despite her demonic form. In fact, she'd taken on a sweeter tone that was somehow even more frightening than her usual burst of violent, sexual energy.

"We're gonna try something new tonight. Come here, Vaggie."

It had been a long, shitty day. Angel kept getting into the booze, Husk was already drunk when he started his shift, and Alastor was being his usual, creepy self. Vaggie just wanted to sleep, but it looked like that wouldn't be an option.

Well, hopefully it would be quick.

...

Love. Charlie had read, once, that there were more than 90,000 miles of nerves in the human body. If she wrote the word 'love' on every micrometer of every cell of those nerves, it wouldn't equal 1/1,000,000th of the love she felt for Vaggie in that very instant.

Love.

Love.

Love.

But there was one thing that had always disappointed her, no matter what. Vaggie never went all out. Charlie had never even seen her demonic form, and she was tired of going easy on the woman. She needed someone to be rough with.

A demoness to fuck her senseless.

"You sure about this?"

She was just precious, lying there. A sweet little moth, caught in a nylon web, arms and legs all bound up. 

"Oh, I won't hurt you, babe!"

Her bare chest flexed with each quick breath. The demon dom could've watched her, transfixed for hours.

But she had other plans.

Charlie rested one finger on the helpless demon's chest, just below the collarbone. Vaggie twitched, trying in vain to stifle a frightened little squeak.  
It was so hard not to just cuddlefuck her into oblivion, right then and there, but she held out. Her finger stroked downward across Vaggie's torso, between her breasts, to her navel (prompting another little twitch and gasp), and further...

Finally, her hand rested between the woman's legs, softly rubbing the sensitive area between them.

Vaggie's subtle moan was cut short by Charlie's lips.

She had no idea what was in store.

...

Charlie's kiss was softer than usual. Their lips just barely touched, and no demonic tongue was forced into her mouth. Sharp teeth nipped playfully at her lips, not even drawing blood.

Fuck Heaven, this was perfect. She was close, so soaking wet, almost ready to...

...Why had Charlie stopped?

Two blood-red eyes stared at her, above a devilish grin.

"Oh, Vaggie. Don't you want it to... *last?*"

She tried in vain to clear the pre-orgasmic haze from her mind.

"Well- Uh, I..."

No, she had things to do! She had to be responsible!

"Oh, *Vaggie.* We can do better than *that,* can't we?"

Those heavy-lidded eyes, that soft hand against her cheek, the gentle tone of her voice...

"Now, be a good girl for me, Vaggie."

Responsibility went to warm the fucking bench.

"Charlie..."

She squirmed against her bonds, desperate for more of her lover's touch.

"Be a good girl, and I'll let you cum."

It was the most beautiful torture she'd ever experienced.

...

She'd held on for longer than expected, for sure. The panting grey demon strained against her bonds again. Something that a *good* girl wouldn't do.

Charlie had made it clear that *naughty* demons didn't get to cum. Did her little friend need a reminder?

The bed was soaked in sweat, tears, and lust. They'd been at it for hours, but Vaggie never gave in. She was a tough little cookie, but she'd crumble eventually. She was a demon, through and through. She'd lose her inhibitions, one way or another.

"You know the rules, Vaggie."

The playful sensuality has left her voice, replaced by boredom and a bit of frustration.

"I'll be good, just- please!"

It was a desperate plea, hardly more than a whisper, but Charlie's heart still panged. Maybe she was being harsh, maybe she could give her girlfriend the orgasm she-

No. Charlie had a goal, and she'd reach it.

One hand danced across her girlfriend's naked body, teasing whatever skin she wanted, while the other rubbed little circles around Charlie's clit.

"Maybe we can call it a night? If you're still going to *struggle* against my *lovingly laced* bonds..."

"NO!"

The room's shadows deepened, the X above her eye flickered, and a dark aura filled the space. Then, in an instant, Vaggie was back to her normal little self, with an embarrassed little smile.

"...Please?"

Charlie's grin widened once more.

Perfect.

...

What the hell was that?

It was like all of her fears, all of her weaknesses just evaporated.

It felt fucking good.

"Are you sure, baby? I think we should call it a night, don't you?"

Charlie's smile was back, a smirk this time. God, she was cute when she did that.

"Keep... keep going..."

Two pale hands reached for Vaggie's breasts, rubbing the sensitive skin beneath.

"Poor thing, you must be so tired."

Her thighs shivered for Charlie's touch.

"I just... I just need..."

Charlie's lips met hers again, just barely. She tasted cherry lipstick.

"You need a good night's sleep, Vaggie. If you're good, we can try again this weekend..."

Something shattered in her, like a glass cage. She couldn't take any more teasing, she needed-

"I need you to FUCK ME!"

Raw energy surged through her veins, crashing through her soul like a tsunami.

The cords around her limbs snapped. Nothing left between her and Charlie.

"...And I need it *now.*"

...

Charlie sometimes had wondered what it was like for Vaggie, during these... episodes. She was clearly afraid, as much as she was turned on. Looking at the demoness before her, it was easy to see why.

Her body was cast in shadow, her eye glowing, the X flickering with arcane energy as she rose to her knees.

"...And I need it *now.*"

Vaggie pounced, wrapping Charlie in her arms and kissing her deeply. In only a moment, she was on top of the surprised demon, holding her arms down with an iron grip. The blonde demon was in ecstasy as their tongues intertwined, as fingernails dug into her wrists, as their clits rubbed together. Finally, someone she could be rough with, someone who could dominate her.

A moan escaped her lips as Vaggie kissed her neck, her breasts, her belly...

Then, two soft lips wrapped around her clit. She tried not to make a sound, no success. She gasped, then sighed as the white-haired demon began to lick her out. Vaggie's hands relaxed, moving to Charlie's hips, stroking her pale flesh. She was getting close. The way her lover's lips tickled her inner thighs, the feeling of that white hair through her fingers... it was all too much.

"Vaggie, I'm g-"

"Not yet."

The licking stopped.

"You know better than to keep a girl waiting."

She pulled Charlie up from the bed and whispered in her ear.

"And I've been waiting all night, baby."

Her hands stroked Charlie's hair as they kissed. A pale hand rubbed her thighs as the other went to work.

...

So this was what demon-form was like. She could get used to it. Everything was more intense, more *sensual.* 

Especially her girlfriend.

Charlie's lips trailed across her body, kissing their way down. They found their mark, and began their well-practiced job. Vaggie held her lover's head gently, until the pleasure built up too much. She hardly made a sound as she climaxed.

As the orgasm sent shockwaves through her body, her demonic visage shrunk into her normal self. Charlie kissed her breast, horns receding from exhaustion. She demon stifled a yawn, and rested her head on Vaggie's chest. 

"So soon, babe? I thought you wanted it to last."

Vaggie kissed the top of her head. Through the window, the sky began to turn red with hellish daylight.

"Ah, shit, Charlie. It's almost dawn."

They lay together for a few minutes, before the blonde demon sighed.

"Fuck it. We'll get up when we get up."

It was a weekend anyway.


End file.
